


Fluffy Cuddles

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha clover, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling, Fluff, It's a very one sided fight but still counts, M/M, Omega Qrow, Sleepy Boys, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Qrow has started a fight he can't finish. What's an omega to do? Find out this time on Fluffy Moments!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fluffy moments [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Comments: 29
Kudos: 65





	Fluffy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Look....I promise. No. I SWEAR, I'm working on y'alls requests. Seriously, I just get hit with inspiration with other things and my brain won't let me write anything else until it's done. That being said! This was inspired the the Alpha Clover and Omega Qrow AU by mr-blind on tumblr! He makes amazing art so go check him out!!

Well, this was it. The day Qrow Branwen would die.

“STOP!”

Who would have thought this would be how it ends?

“PLEASE!”

Killed by tickles. What a way to go.

“CLOVER! NOHOHO AHAHAHAHA!! NIBBLING!!! STAHAHAP! HAHAHA!”

His alpha Clover was currently murdering him with his incessant nibbly tickles. Those damn alpha teeth, not sharp enough to hurt like his, but when he was nomming away on Qrow tummy with them? They were the deadliest of weapons. 

The worst thing about this? Qrow couldn’t even do anything about it! Clover had one of his legs pinned between his own, Qrows knee being pinned mostly by Clover's knee. And both of his hands were trapped above his head by one of Clovers, a show of strength that, if the omega could think straight he would find kinda hot. The alphas' other hand was on one of Qrows hips. It wasn’t doing anything as of yet, but that point of still pressure on his hip sat in the back of his mind. He was just waiting for Clover to hit him there, it was gonna happen! He knew it was! After all, his hips were his second worst spot, the first being his armpits, and his third being his belly. Ya know, the thing Clover was currently snacking on?

“CLOVER! IT TICKAAAHH! WAIT! AAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!” Qrow cackled, squirming and wriggling on the bed beneath his evil tickle monster of an alpha.

Clover did not in fact wait, instead he pulled back, took a deep breath, and blew a big fat rasberry right onto Qrow tummy. The omega screeched and arched his back, how dare his alpha do this to him! He was but a humble little omega! How could he kill him like this?

“PLEEHEEHEHEHEASE! CLOVAAAHHHAHAHA! CLOVER! NOHO NO MOROOHOHOHORE!” why did he have to start a tickle fight with this guy? He knew Clover was the second biggest tickle monster in remnant! Second only to Tai, that guy could even make Raven laugh. RAVEN! 

“But you started this baby bird! This was your idea! And as your alpha I should be supportive of your ideas! Especially when they make you so happy! I mean just listen to that laugh!” did Qrow mention his alpha was a gigantic tease? Because he was. And it was going to be the end of this poor omega.

“AAAHAHA! DOHOHON’T! HAHAHAHA! STAHAHAAP!” Qrow pleaded, tears of mirth forming in his eyes.

“What was that? Don’t stop? Well if you insist.” Clover shrugged and blew another big fat raspberry onto Qrow poor belly. What did he do to deserve this? He only started the tickle fight because he thought he could win! Clover was super ticklish! How had he managed to overwhelm Qrow? 

Qrow cackled and wretched at his trapped hands, trying to free them and retaliate. But alas, Clover's grip was too strong and Qrow was made too weak with the incessant tickles. Stupid, strong, overly playful, comepative alpha jerk.

“Ya know, all you have to do is say uncle.” Clover grinned, his free hand digging into the omegas hip pocket.

“NAHA-N-NEVER! HAHAHA! I WILL NEVER BREHEAK!” Qrow cried, kicking out with his free leg trying to jostle his alpha off him.

Clover tutted, “Then I guess you leave me no choice.”

Qrow watched in horror as Clover's free hand began spidering up his side, “Clover. Ah! Noho! Please! Anything but that!”

“Then say uncle.” Clover stare was down right predatory, how could such a teddy bear of a guy be so menacing?

“No! Cloveher! Come on!” Qrow pleaded, letting out a squeak when the alpha reached his ribs. Tweaking each as his hand strayed ever upwards.

Clover moved to whisper in the omegas ear, “Say it.” 

“Never! I will never say-AAAAAAHHHHH HAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOHOHOHO!” Qrows protest was cut rather short when Clovers' wiggling fingers finally reached their destination. Qrows unbelievably, stupidly, ticklish underarm.

“Say it.” Clover said in a sing-song voice.

“UNCLE! AHAHAHAHA! UNCLEHEHEHE! I GIHIHIVE! STOP IT! AAAAAHHHHHHAHA!” the omega broke, cursing his ticklishness. 

Clover grinned and released his hold on Qrows hands, moved back to release his legs, and stopped his ticklish assault.

“Now was that so hard?” Clover teased, nudging his curled up, giggly omega.

“Yehes. Yes it was.” Qrow giggled, turning away from the alpha, “You’re a menace.”

“You started it! I just finished it!” Clover laughed.

The omega just whined and curled further into himself, that was torture, it was horrible, it was absoultely unequvicably unbelivably….the most fun thing ever! The omega was so gonna get Clover back for this, or his name wasn’t Qrow Branwen!

Clover pulled the whiny omega into his lap and cuddled him close, “You know, you’re so adorable when you laugh.”

“No I’m not, shut up.” Qrow grumbled, hiding his smile in Clovers chest.

Clover felt his omegas smile on his chest and grinned, “Yes you are. Your smile is as bright at the sun, your eyes light up and shine like the stars at night, and gods the laugh itself? Nothing in all of Remnant could ever compare to how beautiful it sounds.” 

Qrow whined again, pushing his now brightly blushing face further into his alphas chest. Clover nuzzled the top of his omegas head and chuckled.

“Yeah well,” Clover looked down as Qrows muffled voice peeped from below him, “it’s nothing compared to yours lucky charm.”

“I beg to differ.” the alpha hummed into Qrows soft hair.

“Then beg, cause I’m gonna tell you why.” Qrow pulled away slightly and tapped Clover’s nose. “Number 1, your eyes get all crinkly and it’s adorable. Number 2, you snort if you laugh hard enough.”

“I do not snort!” the alpha protested.

“Number 3,” Qrow pressed, completely ignoring Clover's indignation, “your laugh is genuine, it’s beautiful. Whenever I hear it, I feel like I’m home. Mostly because I am.”

Now it was the alphas time to blush like a schoolgirl. He whined and pulled Qrow closer, re-burying his face in Qrow hair. 

“I love you.” Clover mumbled, placing a soft kiss to Qrows head.

Qrow hummed and kissed under Clover's chin, “I love you too.”

Clover grinned, he could never get tired of hearing those words. “Say it again.”

He heard Qrow chuckle, “I love you.”

Clover giggled, “Again.”

Qrow looked up at Clover and began peppering the alphas face with kisses, each one followed with an “I love you.” The brunette laughed and was turning his head this way and that, attempting to escape the playful assault.

“Why are you trying to escape my love? Just accept my kisses!” Qrow grinned cheekily, nuzzling his nose against Clovers cheek.

Clover giggled and turned his head, kissing the tip of Qrows nose. How on earth had he lived before meeting Qrow? He couldn’t remember ever laughing so much before, and the omega was so huggy. It was great! Clover never realized how much he craved affection before he met Qrow. Now he daydreamed about cuddling and snuggling with Qrow all day. It was almost hard to go about his day now. His police buddies, while amazing to work with, weren’t the touchy feely types. Clover had caught himself more than once being more touchy than usual. A hand on the arm, guiding someone away by gently pushing their lower back, head pats (though these were usually reserved for Marrow, the rookie was like a puppy sometimes), and far more other instances. But his real cuddles and hugs were reserved for a certain omega only.

Qrow couldn’t be happier, sat here cuddling with his alpha, how had he made it before? Sure he got tons of physical contact from his job, but self defence was pretty different from snuggling. After meeting Clover though he got all the snuggles an omega could ever want. Seriously, it was like Clover was made for cuddling, he was warm and firm but not too hard (yet hehe), soft but not too squishy...wait was he describing a bed or his husband? Eh, didn’t matter. Clover was a prefect cuddler, which worked perfect for Qrow, known cuddle bug of the STRQ clan. He hummed happily as she snuggled further into his alpha, content beyond belief. 

“Cloves?” Qrow asked, his eyes half open, the exhaustion from their previous tickle fight, his ear pressed to Clovers chest listening to the lullaby of his heartbeat, and his warm comfy perch slowly lulling him to sleep.

“Yes beloved?” Clover murmured, his own eyes dropping as he slowly lost his own battle with sleep's embrace.

Qrow nuzzled Clover's chest with his cheek, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Yawning, Clover rubbed up and down Qrows back, “And you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you.”

“I love you too. More than you know.” Qrow mumbled, barely clinging to consciousness.

“More than you realize.” Clover returned, placing a soft, sleepy kiss on the top of his omegas head.

They two then slipped into a slumber, wrapped in each other's embrace. Each dreaming of sweet nothings with their lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. have a lovely day you guys! Again, I swear I am working on requests!


End file.
